


What’s Life Without You?

by Holly57



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Angst and Feels, Derek Hale Uses His Words, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Uses His Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: “Give me back my keys! I’m fine!”Stiles is injured, Derek is mad and feelings are expressed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 291





	What’s Life Without You?

“Give me back my keys! I’m fine!”

Derek huffed a humourless laugh, pointedly opening the passengers side door then without breaking his graceful stride made his way to the drivers side.

“Stiles, get in the car.”

“Seriously Derek I’m fi-“

“-If you say that you are fine one more time, I will drive off and leave you to bleed out.”

Stiles cursed, hurrying over and carefully climbing into the passenger seat of his jeep, definitely not hugging his bruised ribs - _nope_ he’s just cold that’s all. “For the record we both know that you could never leave me behind, who else is going to let you play your horrific metal music without complaint?.”

Derek just raised an eyebrow, leaning over to close the passenger door for him, “You’re acting like you don’t complain.”

Choosing to ignore the way his body heated up as Derek leaned over, Stiles waved off Derek’s response and quickly did his own seatbelt before Derek could beat him too it.

“Make sure to treat my baby with care, she’s not as invincible as the cars you’re use to”

Snorting, Derek turned on the engine wincing at the screeching noise it made, “She sounds like she’s going to collapse before we can even make it out of the preserve.”

“Hey have some respect, Roscoe could be your cars’ grandma”

Another snort then silence as Derek carefully manoeuvred past fallen branches and large rocks. The silence created a sour taste in Stiles’ mouth, usually after an accident where he ended up injured which happened often enough to create a semblance of a routine, Derek would growl a jab or two about him being irresponsible and not being as indestructible as the rest of them - but there was just silence.

Stiles couldn’t help but believe that Derek was mad at him - sure, he took the brunt of the fairies attack being slammed into multiple trees resulting in a couple bruised ribs and a lot of blood pouring from multiple cuts but it’s not like it’s unusual for him to be the most injured after a fight, he was human after all.

Taking a deep breath, Stiles decided to risk explaining himself. “So the fight didn’t go to plan, you can’t blame me for that - well you can but how was I meant to know how easily offended fairies are? There is no handbook on what not to say to supernatural creatures and if there is then I definitely need to get my hands on that. Anyway what I’m meaning to say is that I understand that you’re mad at me but you really shouldn’t be.”

Risking a glance over at Derek, Stiles took note of how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel, but he ignored the concern for his jeep when he caught sight of Derek’s face, eyebrows pulled together in a mix of anger and concern, specks of red shining bright in his dark brown eyes. A annoyed growl slipping through his frown.

Fully committed to the death that Derek was about to bestow on him, Stiles was left confused when Derek’s grip on the wheel loosened and fear layered his voice instead of anger.

“I don’t think you do understand Stiles. You don’t understand that I can’t stand to watch you in pain or hurting, because if someday you don’t recover, if you couldn’t make your stupid self-deprecating jokes I wouldn’t be able to function. I am incapable of living without you and I know that you don’t feel the same way but-“

“-What makes you think that I don’t feel the same way?” Stiles interrupted, he could barely believe that they were having this conversation, that Derek could feel the same way that he feels.

“You can hear how my heart speeds up whenever you’re in the same room as me, can see how my whole body heats up whenever you are close, can smell how much I want you.” Stiles continued, voice softer than before but determined, he wasn’t going to let Derek believe that he didn’t feel the same way - that he didn’t want their relationship to be deeper then their reluctant friendship.

The jeep returned to silence but it felt less constricting than before, both of them processing what they had each admitted. It was barely seconds before the engine suddenly turned off and there was warm, large hands cradling Stiles face, hot breath caressing his lips. He hasn’t realised how close Derek had gotten in the small amount of time but found himself leaning into the gentle touch, his own lips parting slightly - breath mingling in the small space between their lips.

“You sure you want to do this?” Derek questioned.

Instead of answering, Stiles closed the gap and pressed his lips desperately against Derek’s. His hands moving from his side and tangling around Derek’s neck, grasping the small hairs on his nape eliciting a quite gasp before the kiss turned messier, both men trying to convey all their feelings with just one embrace.

Stiles only reluctantly pulled away, pressing one more chase kiss against Derek’s red, swollen lips as the need for oxygen became too much. Watching as Derek slowly blinked his eyes open, glazed with want, Stiles smirked.

“That enough of an answer for you?”


End file.
